The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants
by The Stare-Master
Summary: Short drabble about Tony and Ziva during episode 'Family' while they're arguing in the bathroom. TonyXZiva pairing please R&R!


**Just a short drabble about NCIS when I was watching an episode with my friend but I didn't like a part of it so I decided to do some tweaking through Fanfic. Enjoy.**

"All in old fashion police work. And now," DiNozzo gloated, grinning at McGee. "For an old fashioned snack!" he opens the gray draw of his work desk, revealing a large donut, filled with raspberry jam. He grinned at his partners, enjoying in their stares at the large pastry in the hands, heading towards his mouth. He moaned with delight as the sweet, creamy goodness exploded in his mouth.

Glancing down, Tony watched in horror as the blood-red jam fell from the opening in the donut and fell on to his sleeve and chest. He cursed in his head, flinging down the donut. McGee laughed, returning to typing to his computer. Ziva sighed, flipping open her phone, seeming to ignore Tony as he stormed off to the men's room.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked as Ziva rose from her desk. She chuckled, shaking her head, "Nowhere McGee, nowhere."

Tony whistled as he entered to bathroom, pausing as he spotted a man urinating in the urinal. His eye widened at the sight of the red patches on Tony's shirt.

"Interrogation. Things got a little rough and—" he paused at the door behind him opened. Ziva stepped into the men's room, grinning.

"That I cannot explain," Tony said. The man swallowed tensely, zipping his pants before shuffling out. Ziva smiled and said "Hi again," as he passed by her. Tony groaned, turning to face her. Ziva locked the door, leaning against it.

"What's wrong, Tony?" she asked, walking forward slowly. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Why do you even care?" he inquired, stepping up, inches away from her face. Ziva's heart fluttered, his soft brown eyes boring down on her.

"Because you're my partner. Did you really think you would be able to give up you entire life and live as Tony DiNardo just to keep Jeanne with you?" she scolded him. He was taken back at her attack.

"Wasn't it you that told me that the heart wants what the heart wants?"

"Yes, but you're letting your emotions control your actions. Control yourself!" she snapped.

"They're called emotions! You're supposed to express them!" he snarled in return. Ziva sighed, turning back to leave the restroom when she paused. He was right. You were supposed to express your emotions. Tony was shaking his wet sleeves when she turned to face him again.

He frowned at her, opening his mouth to speak before Ziva leapt forward, crushing her lips into his. Tony's eye became so wide they began to hurt. Ziva left her eyes shut, letting herself melt into Tony. Soon, his own eyes closed. His hands reached up cupping her face in his palms.

They broke apart as someone began banging on the door. Ziva blushed heavily, spinning on her heel and unlocking the door. McGee raised an eyebrow as Ziva breezed by.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Tony shook his head, practically running out of the room.

Ziva ran back to her desk, grabbing her car keys and sprinting out of HQ's front doors. Tony landed at the bottom of the stairs, staring after Ziva as her black hair disappeared out the door.

Ziva banged her hands on the wheel, swerving into her apartments parking lot. Hot tears fell down her cheeks, dripping on to her hands. Quietly shuddering, she turned off the engine. Resting her forehead against the wheel, Ziva took deep breath, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

Tony pulled his own car into parking lot, recognizing Ziva's car. Gibbs was probably going to kill them for leaving HQ when they were working a case, but he needed to talk with Ziva about what had happened minutes before. The lights from her apartment were on and the TV flickered with life.

Ziva looked at the door as someone knocked softly.

"Ziva." The soft voice barely floated through the barrier.

"Ziva, please talk to me," Tony called faintly. She sighed, rising from the couch. Her sock-clad feet thudded softly across the floor, opening the door for Tony. He gasped, taken by her beauty. Her dark hair rippled down her shoulders, dressed in a silken robe, her black eyes raw and wet.

"What do you want?" she sniffled. He stretched his arms forward, enveloping her in a hug. She was stiff, slowly, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked, a small smile spreading over her lips, looking up into Tony's face. He kissed her softly again.

"I'd love some."

**Back at Head Quarters**

"Abby! McGee!" Gibbs called down in the forensics lab. They both looked up from their computers.

"Yes?"

"Where the hell are DiNozzo and Ziva?"

"I'm not sure. I saw them both in the men's room. Don't ask. And then Ziva ran out and Tony followed," McGee said. Gibbs, the insightful and wise boss that he was, knew what happened and just chuckled.

For those few hours, Ziva and Tony didn't think about the case. They didn't think about the fact that tomorrow they would need to return to their normal lives and attitudes. Tomorrow, life would start again, but just for this moment in the dusk, they were together, reality was paused and the two mystery lovers lay together on the couch, just enjoying each other's company.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed! I do not own NCIS though I do love this show!**


End file.
